robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 5
Tyranabot, Phantasm and Rocky-Bot-Boa All three of these articles need to be either adjusted post-haste or deleted. They were very poorly put together by a IP address, and I have not been able to get him/her to re-write them in the correct manner. CBFan (talk) 13:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, they've put done quite well. The hardest part of the article is done, all that needs doing is the infobox, robot history, results table and series record. Someone with absolutely no knowledge of Extreme Warriors could do those sections. If you recall, these articles are very similar to the ones you created for Dantomkia and for Cassius. I can add the required information sooner or later, but there is certainly no need to delete the articles merely for being stubs. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:59, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't be so flipping rude, Toon Ganondorf. Isn't it blatantly obvious WHY I don't like you? EVERY excuse to have a go at me, it seems. At least somebody DID something about the Cassius and Dantomkia articles....AND I was new at the time. That guy has been around for a little while, and STILL hasn't got it. Sheesh. Leave me alone, for once. CBFan (talk) 09:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::You continue to pull that "You hate me card". Guess what? I don't care anymore. I am going to treat you like everyone else. You are not special. Stop pulling the that trump card when it has nothing to do with anything. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Nominating Featured Articles Where do we go for this these days? I know Gutripper used to do it, but what do we do now? 'Helloher (talk) 20:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Just tell me. We don't have a formal system for now. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:35, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. I'd like to nominate Storm 2 and that Heat I (I think) between GBH, ICU, The Alien and Sir Chromalot. Oh, and thanks for the badges. 'Helloher (talk) 05:06, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::That heat you're thinking of is Heat D of the Sixth Wars, which hasn't been written yet. If you write it for a high standard, I'll definately put it as a Featured Article. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I meant for the featured video for that battle. 'Helloher (talk) 15:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh I see. Yes, sure. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::For the new one today, how about PulverizeR or Gemini for the article and Panzer, Yeborobo, Philliper and Tornado's World Championship Match for the Video? 'Helloher (talk) 10:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::As for the poll, what about: What was the best trial? Helloher (talk) 19:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Categories Sure thing TG Helloher (talk) 16:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Killertron Yeah I was in the crowd when they attempted to qualify I remember cos it was the only robot attempting to qualify I recognised. CaptainAlex(talk) 00:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Rocky Bot Boa Please unprotect that article. You always assume I'm simply going to be a basher, but if you had given me the chance, you would have known I was, personally, going to re-write it myself. And you call ME a hypocrite? You're just as much of one. CBFan (talk) 09:49, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Listen to me. I had two choices when you redirected that article; protect the page myself, or revert it and block you. I chose the decision more beneficial to you. Be thankful, and I shall unprotect it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Personal Images Please may I be on this list? Also, I know you won't read this till you get back, so I hope you had a nice time. 'Helloher (talk) 16:50, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Picnic Attack I understand and have informed him. Helloher (talk) 15:21, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Also don't know if you know yet but we had someone from ORAC's team comment on its talk page, suggesting that the robots stay together, and commending the wiki. RA2 tried to get them to leave a message for you but they haven't as yet. Helloher (talk) 16:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Tyranabot Yeah, uh...I wrote those articles. I want to contribute a few articles from some of the US bots. The problem is, I can't find any pictures and the stub system doesn't really work all that well. I'll stop with the articles but I still want to contribute somehow. New Poll How about 'who is the best invertable robot?' With Tornado, Storm 2, S3, 101, King B and TAN? Helloher (talk) 09:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :I've had a better idea. What about, 'Which was the best robot to lose early in a war and never fight again?' With Crusher, Wolverine, Wowot, Toe Cutter, V-Max and Other. Helloher (talk) 10:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Topbot I see. Helloher (talk) 10:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *chuckles* Had a feeling I might get a message somehow. My home PC is fixed, so I'm able to be about now. I hope to pop in more regularly :) - SalakTalk 04:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, excellent. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:16, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Belgian Robot Wars I've been reading your conversations with the Dutch guys on the Dutch Robot Games site and it's very interesting what one of them said about the Dutch and Belgian series being the same thing. Does this mean that it was entered by both Dutch and Belgian competitors and the furthest reaching robot from each country became national champion? I'm really confused about this. Also, did you ever find out who the presenters were for German Robot Wars? Christophee (talk) 13:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :That's a theory I hadn't viewed. I was tending to ignore that person's remarks because they also said that Ansgar 3 vs Reaper NP2 vs I Bot One Beta was the extent of the German Championship, a comment later proved wrong. Your view may explain it. :As for the German presenters, I asked the guy from Tyke, who originally gave me the results, as well as Saasha from Ansgar. Waiting for my reply from Saasha, so I'll say then. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:58, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay then. It does seem weird that we have absolutely no information at all about Belgian Robot Wars. We don't even know for sure that it existed. Do we have any evidence at all other than Philipper 2 being regarded as the Belgian champion? Christophee (talk) 14:07, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I signed up to the forum yesterday and asked about Belgian Robot Wars, and it seems that there was no separate Belgian series. I got two different expanations as to why Philipper 2 was regarded as the Belgian champion though, so I'm not sure what to believe. Christophee (talk) 13:52, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Go with what Mischa said - being the Dutch champion, he would most likely know. Philliper was the runner-up, and since it was Belgian, they crowned it Belgian champion. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:33, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Replica Wars I've finally gone public with my entry for Replica wars, thought you'd like to know who I picked. It's.......PulverizeR! I've made it incredibly powerful, with enough force to spin a heavweight onto its back and rip away at the exposed undercarraige. Take a look: http://i7.photobucket.com/albums/y288/SqueakyYugi/Pulverizerglamourshot.png?t=1255102939 So far, the other robots that have been revealed are Big Cheese and Mauler 5150. I haven't seen picturs of them yet, but I'm a bit nervous about The Mauler, hope I don't get drawn against it. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:40, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I realise you're talking to TG but that is an amazing replica of PulverizeR. Will these wars be broadcast anywhere so we can watch them once you've competed? Christophee (talk) 15:55, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Season 2 Annihilator I have to admit I have no clue about the Season 2 Anihilator. I remember they had a full recap of it on Tv.com but then it got erased for some reason. User:Headbanger14 German Robot Association I've managed to find a forum where a lot of the German roboteers post. I figured that since you'd gleaned so much information asking the Dutch that it's be worth your time to poll the Germans as well. I don't know if any of them speak English, but here's the URL, I bet they'd love to help our cause: http://forum.roboteers.org/ RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:41, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, someone put me onto it a while back but I never got around to it. I'll have a more in-depth look. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Can we copy that robot with potential idea from you if we don't use the same robots? 'Helloher (talk) 15:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Dear Toon Gandorf Hi! Thanks for welcoming onto this wonderful Wikipedia. My comliments to everyone who has added to it. I myself am going to make a lot of contributions, but I have a lot of coursework to do, so they will have to wait. The main project I am working on now is a big page on merchandise, which should be up in half term. About your dislike of Razer, dont worry, I dont mind. A lot of people on this Wiki dont like him. Heck, even some of my friends who liked Robot Wars used to dislike him! But that will not deter me. Just be sure not to let your hatred of Razer get in the way of contributing to the wiki. Bye! 22:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Template You know you have an admin template. Is there one for regular named users such as myself? If not, could there be? Llamaman201 (talk) 12:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the users one came first. Its on Helloher's page. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I forgot to void this message after RA2 and Helloher told me. Thanks. Llamaman201 (talk) Break I've got a set of important exams coming up, so I'll be trying to limit my amount of activity online. Just so you all know. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Good Luck for them! Llamaman201 (talk) 11:38, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Good luck, and thanks for telling us, I would have worried that you'd wondered off and died or something. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Navigation panel Don't you need to add RA2 to the admins section of the panel now? Or is that only for Bureaucrats? :Sorry that was me, I forgot to sign my comment. 21:54, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Atomic Even though my edit probably wasn't necessary anyway, the flipper used against M2 wasn't the same as in all its other series 7 battles. http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Atomic_vs_m2.JPG ManUCrazy 23:31, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, first of all I'm glad you like my work on the Robot Wars wikia. However I updated the Team Roaming Robots page and uploaded an image of Ripper Evo but don't know how to add a caption to it, can you tell me how to add captions? Cheers --LiamBryant 21:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :You add one of these | after the "thumb" and write whatever you want in the caption. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Merlin He already told me. It broke down the day before the qualifiers, so couldn't compete. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 09:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) If it's all the same to you.. ....would you please mind using the subheading I have set out? One that doesn't involve rude words and insults? Thank you. CBFan (talk) 19:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) I said one that DOESN'T involve rude words and insults. DOESN'T. CBFan (talk) 19:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) RA2 tournament TG, are you planning to enter this? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC)